Kiriathaim
by TheClawx
Summary: Aneria Jackson is an alien. Her twin brother and her moved to Earth and are now sent to a special boarding school to train their special abilities. But what if there was more to your appearance? Aneria struggles through the darkness in her heart.
1. Kiriathaim

-1-

The rain poured down onto the window pane making a comforting pitter-patter noise. I sighed and leant my forehead against the window. When I pulled back, I found an imprint of my forehead and I rubbed it making a long smudged mark. I glanced to my side to find my twin, Aaron, texting profusely on his blackberry and hurriedly replying when his phone vibrates, probably talking to his girlfriend.

"Mom, when'll we arrive?" I asked the forty-six year old woman. She pushed her sunglasses up to the top of her head and looked around in her seat.

"Not for another _seven hours_ darling." She responded and sat back comfortably and put her feet up on the dashboard.

"Aneria, sweetheart, you know we haven't even crossed the border yet, much less reached the end of our street." My dad scoffed and continued driving.

"Actually dad, we've been on the highway for about twenty minutes. I'm not the one driving and I know that. Mom, are you sure you don't want to drive? I don't feel safe with this mad man." I mocked my anxiety and gripped the shoulders of the seat in front of me.

"Yes honey. Now be quiet like your brother for once." My mom sighed and got more comfortable on her chair to fall asleep.

I sat back in my chair and huffed. People always told me to be like my brother and praised him. He was the 'golden child' of the both of us. He was older than me by five minutes, five damn minutes. What no one knew was that he wasn't as good as they all thought. Sure he got good grades. Okay, so A* can't be defined by good but so what? They don't know he drinks or smokes. Hell, my parents don't even know my brother's not a virgin anymore! Well, I drink too, but I don't smoke. And I'm still pure.

You're probably wondering who I am. My name's Aneria Richardson. I am from the small town of Lorin. Where on Earth is that, you ask? Well, it isn't on Earth. I'm from what people would call a 'parallel dimension'. We moved to Earth a couple of years back, to a place called Los Angeles. We stayed in a beach house near Santa Monica's pier and had a view of the ocean and dock that at night, it would light up with the Ferris-wheel in brilliant colours such as green, red and yellow.

But that's beside the point. I have long black hair that reached my waist; pin-straight hair. Not a curl in sight. It frustrated me to no end. I always wished for curls then I'd look in the mirror to find my hair as black and as straight as always. My eyes were an unusual green. They were electric and bright. My skin was the colour of porcelain and I never got a tan. That annoyed me as well. Living near the sea I was always on the beach, hoping to get colour. But, once again, my brother got the good genes which left me with the skin that doesn't tan, yet I don't burn either so it is a plus. I am tall. I stand a head higher than my mom but she's short so that doesn't count. I never pick up weight though I eat like a cow. I thank my mom daily for giving me a high metabolism.

So now that you know what I look like, I'll tell you about my powers. Being a twin Aaron and I can read minds. You have no idea how disturbing it can sometimes be. Really, a hormonal seventeen year old boys mind is open for you to read. Thankfully, he has learned how to disrupt our connection so our minds are cut off from one another but I hate the feeling I get when I can't reach his mind. I feel empty and alone. Why wouldn't I? My other half just severed me from him. I'm telekinetic. I can make fire combust in air, move things with my brain, that sort of stuff. But I secretly have a third power. I can manipulate minds, bend them to my will. No one knows it, I've learnt how to protect certain thoughts in my head so my brother doesn't find out.

My brother has the power to teleport. Now _that,_ ladies and gentlemen, is cool. Have you seen someone teleport? They just vanish into thin air then reappear in the same spot with a blink of an eye. He's gifted with that, he can travel to Russia and Spain and Australia without any money. I envy him so much.

I glanced at him again out of the corner of my eye and he caught it. He sent a knowing smirk in my direction.

Cheeky bastard.

_Nah, you love me._ I heard his thoughts float into my mind.

What makes you so sure?

_Who doesn't love me?_

...

Good point.

_Thank you, 1-0._

Your scoring is all wrong bro, it 1-1. I got a point yesterday when I caught you with some girl.

_You're the cheeky bastard, not me._

I smirked at him and put my IPods head phones on. NaNaNa by My Chemical Romance started playing. I closed my eyes and must've fallen asleep because my mom was shaking me away by the shoulder at some gas station.

"Aneria, _wake up_ for goodness sakes. Never fall asleep with your music playing. It's bad for you. Come on, we're getting something to eat." She side-stepped away from the open door and I quickly got out.

I saw the grey clouds in the distance and pulled my over-sized jersey on. I hurried into the small diner and slid in next to my brother.

"Hey y'all, my name's Cassie and I'll be your waiter." A young girl with a heavy Southern accent bounced up to us. She twirled her hair and looked at my brother.

Typical.

"Is there anything I can get you?" She asked and took out her notebook and pen.

"A bacon cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake please." My brother and I said simultaneously, except I'm the only one that said please. I glanced at my brother and I saw him send his signature smile at the girl. I rolled my eyes and leant back on the leathery couch.

"On second thought, I'll take some pancakes with the maple syrup." He changed his mind.

She scribbled on the notepad and turned to my parents.

"And anything for you?" She asked.

"One black coffee and one with milk and the American Burger, thanks." My mom ordered for both her and my dad. "We'll be sharing the food, so please bring an extra plate."

"Okay, let me read that back to you. You got two choc milkshakes, two coffee's; with and without milk, a bacon and cheese burger, pancakes with syrup, an American burger and an extra plate. Anything else I can get you?" Her eyes wandered over to my brother and she held a slight smile on her lips.

My mom shook her head and the waitress turned on her heel. An awkward silence settled on us as the waitress's happy mood left with her.

"So... This new school you're taking us too. What's it like?" I asked my parents and played with the hem of my jumper.

"Oh, it's a boarding school honey, that's why we told you to pack your bags." I heard my brother choke and cough. I slammed his back hard and he jerked forward, hitting his head on the wooden table.

"What the Hell A?" He asked and rubbed the red mark on his forehead. "And what do you mean a 'boarding school'?"

"We enrolled you two into a boarding school for kids like you." My dad said and put his arm on the top of the couch.

Kids like us? What does he mean?

_Magical people stupid._ I heard my brother retort in my head. I frowned and blocked off my brain. I saw him frown too when he couldn't read the brain signals.

"Hold on... you're telling me you found a school that houses aliens? Where are we going, Area 51?" I asked them derisively.

"Yes, Kiriathaim Boarding School. Do not ask us about the name, they'll probably tell you why it has a weird name. You'll learn how to use and train your abili-" My dad stopped talking when the waitress came near.

"Here ya go folks. Enjoy your meal." She said as she put down the plates of food.

She handed us the napkins and I could see writing on Aaron's serviette. I peeked at the girl and saw one of her top buttons was undone and her blonde hair was slightly messed up. Aaron slowly pulled the napkin towards him and flipped it over so his parents couldn't see it. He took a sip of his chocolate milkshake then wiggled his eyebrows at me. I just rolled my eyes and got out of the booth so he could go.

"I'm going to the bathroom." He told my parents before walking away.

I saw my parents nod and my eyes followed him as he walked purposely towards the bathroom then change direction and strolled quickly towards the staff entry. I rolled my eyes at him.

Aaron and Samantha were in what they called an 'open relationship'. I munched my chips and looked at my parents.

"So, this place... Where is it?" I asked them.

"Area 51, like you said." I choked on my drink and hit my chest repeatedly. When I finally stopped coughing I looked at them incredulously.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked them while pushing my plate of food away, suddenly not hungry. "We are going to Area 51? Where all the _aliens_ are _tested_? Have you lost your mind?"

"Honey, that's just a cover story to hide the fact that everyone walking inside is a ... outsider." My parents hated thinking we are aliens, although technically we aren't but we are at the same time. We came through a time warp, the same planet just in a different universe; a parallel world.

"Sweetheart, eat your food." My father told me.

"Don't change the subject. You're practically dragging us to our deaths." I snapped at my dad then glared at the napkin.

I saw my brother come out of the staff room and walk to the bathroom. He entered it quickly, and then exited it as soon as the door closed. He was zipping up his jeans and had a small smirk on his face. He sat down next to me and took a sip of my milkshake. I saw a hicky on his neck near his ear and a lipstick mark.

Had fun? I asked him telepathically.

_Damn, she's a rodeo queen._ He replied while taking a chip of my plate.

Okay, ew, spare me the image. By the way, you've got something by your ear. Better wipe it off.

He rubbed his neck casually then switched our plates around so I had mine and he had his.

"We're going to visit Area 51." I told Aaron randomly. He had the same reaction as me. When he was done coughing he just stared at me.

"What?" He asked me and then looked at my parents. "What?"

"Apparently they don't test aliens, but are aliens." I told him and turned to my burger. Such a good burger gone to waste. I poked the bun and then watched the bread pop back up. My brother was almost done with his food. He must've worked up an appetite. I saw him smile and look at me.

"You gonna eat that?" He asked me and without waiting for my answer switched plates with me again. I took a sip of my milkshake and looked at the blonde waitress, Cassie, walk out of the room. Her hair was a bit dishevelled and she straightened her skirt and shirt. I laughed as she walked funny and turned back to my milkshake. My brother laughed with me when he saw what I saw.

"What's so funny?" My mom asked us.

"Twin thing." I replied instantly. She raised her eyebrow at us but didn't say anything. We finished our food, except me and my dad called the waitress.

"Hey, are y'all done?" She asked us when she came up. Her eyes kept flickering towards Aaron and I could see her face was a bit flushed. "Okay, I'll fetch your bill." She turned away quickly and ran over to the till. I handed Aaron the serviette with her phone number on. He smirked at me then crumpled up the tissue and threw it into his plate. My mother paid the bill and we walked out of the diner.

"Thanks for coming! Y'all come back ya hear?" Cassie shouted after us.

_She's too happy._ I thought to myself as I got into the car. My dad drove out of the parking lot and I stared again out the window. The midday sun was streaming into my eyes and I looked at my brother. The song 'The Anthem' by Good Charlotte started playing and my brother answered his phone.

"Hey babe, how've you been? Really? I miss you too. Nah, I now found out that I'm going to some boarding school in Nevada. Yeah, I know that's a desert. Yes, I've been thinking of you..." I drowned out their talking with my earphones and leant my head against the window again. I could still hear muffled talking. I pulled my earphones out of my ear and grabbed my brother's blackberry.

"Hey Sam! Gosh I miss you too." I told her sarcastically.

_Oh, it's you._

"Me? After all my trouble trying to remember your name you just call me 'you'. I'm hurt Samantha Collins."

_Oh shut it. Give the phone back to your brother._

"Alrigthy, I hope something eats you!" I tossed the phone to my brother and he instantly put it back to his ear. He glared at me and apologized to her. I put my earphones back in and smiled in contempt.

Samantha Collins; the head cheerleader and school slut. She was long-legged, blonde hair and blue-eyed. She was dating my brother (obviously) who was the captain of the football, soccer and basketball team. Every girl in our school (ex-school) wanted to be with him and every guy wanted to be him.

I isolated myself because eventually girls were just using me to get to him. I now only have two of my closest friends. Amanda and Jake. They are the coolest people ever.

Amanda is one of those people that you fall to the floor from laughter. She can make the epic-est facial expressions. She's got warm brown eyes and the curliest hair. She's small and did ballet for all her seventeen years.

Jake, on the other hand, is the nerd of the group. His hair is thick and blonde and he's got pale blue eyes. He has a permanent tan and he's tall and skinny. You always see him either having his nose in one of his many books or talking with us.

I felt my brother poke me and I snapped out of my daydreams of my friends. I turned my head sharply and looked at him.

"Thank you so much Aneria. Now she's mad at me." Aaron snapped at me

"You're welcome. You don't even like her so I don't see why you go out with her." I shrugged and turned my head back towards the window.

"Who said I don't like her?"

"Puh-lease, it's as obvious as there is a sun in the sky."

"There is no sun."

I stared at the sky and saw that the sun wasn't there anymore.

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't please explain."

"You. Are. Impossible." I glared at him and closed my eyes as I leant against the back seat.

"Thank you, I try my best."

"Can you two stop bickering? Aneria leave your brother alone and Aaron, don't provoke her." My mom raided us with comments.

"He started it." I muttered quietly.

"I don't care who started it Aneria. Just leave it alone." My father ordered from the driver's seat and I slumped back down into my seat.

"He started it." I heard my brother speak under his breath in a high squeal.

"Don't mock me!"

"Don't blame me." He stuck his tongue out at me. I fumed and could feel my cheeks redden from anger.

I lunged at him. I couldn't even get my hands on him because my mother had somehow set up a barrier between us. We were like the north poles of a magnet. When one of us would come close to each other, we would be pushed away just as quickly. I struggled for a few more moments before giving up. My brother laughed loudly and tried to touch my head. My head flew into the window with a loud thud.

"Ow! Why on earth would you do that?" I argued and tried to get back at him by pushing his head into the window.

"No reason, just using this to my advantage." He shrugged and moved out of the way.

"SIT QUIETLY!" My mother shouted at us.

Her face was red from annoyance and her hair seemed to buzz with electricity. Yeah, my mom was scary when she was mad. We both froze, me with my hand stretched towards him and he with his foot in the air. Like robots, we moved away from each other and sat furthest we could.

"Good, now stay like that. If I hear so much as a single word out of you two, I swear, I will stop this car and you two will get it." My mom nodded and turned back in her seat.

She looked at my dad and I could tell she was having a heated discussion with him, even if it was only through eyes. My parents always seemed to understand each other.

I glanced at my brother to find him staring out the window. I groaned mentally and wished the car ride to be over soon.

Sup? xD This is my first story on Fanfiction. Hope you guys liked it! R&R Please :)


	2. Kitiathaim Chapter 2  Welcome to School

[Welcome to School]

My hip tingled and tickled and I jumped slightly. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw a message from Jake:

_Hi, haven't heard from u in almost 24hrs. Did the Martians take u away? See my joke?_ I laughed quietly. Amanda and Jake were the only people I knew that knew we were aliens. They found out after accidentally stumbling in on me and my brother in a fight. A chair was floating in mid-air as I was about to throw it at him, and my brother chose in that exact moment to disappear then reappear behind them. I laughed as I thought of their expressions. I hurriedly replied to his text.

_Ha ha, very funny. I won't be back 4 a while... the rents are making me go to a boarding skl. And guess wat! It's Area 51. _Not even a minute later, I received a reply.

_Oh cool, I read books on A51. Tell me wat its like k? I gtg, moms makin me cook. Luv u x_

_Bye, dnt burn down the house x_

I put my phone in my pocket and noticed the surrounding was barren and the sun was hot. I felt it through the window and I turned the AC higher.

"When will we reach the... school?" I asked my dad as I leant forward in my chair and wrapped my arms around my mom's seat.

"Soon, we should see the gate come up in a few minutes." My dad replied and then opened his window.

The heat hit me in a second, even from the back seat. He then rolled the window up again and glanced at me. I looked in front and saw in the distance a large metal gate loom up off the ground. As we got closer, I saw a large, square, cement building. It was only a single-level building and I just stared at it.

Was this it? I was waiting for my dad to take the turn off so we could drive up to it, but he passed by it without a second glance. He stopped near a metal pole and rolled his window down again.

He spoke in a language I couldn't understand and a crackle sounded out in the quiet desert, then a male's voice replied in the same language. My dad drove forward and I saw the landscape in front of us change. It was like a veil was lifted up and in its place a huge castle was set.

The environment was still the desert, but now a dark grey castle was set before of us. It looked like something out of Harry Potter. I was a huge Harry Potter fan and nerd. The large metal gates swung open as my dad's car approached and then swung shut behind us. He drove up the gravel driveway and stopped in front of the large entrance.

I quickly climbed out of the car and shivered. It was a lot colder here, although the sun was still shining brightly. I grabbed my sweater and then followed my parents up the steps. I was just about to put my jumper on when we went inside and I had to pull it off again. Can the temperature please stop changing?

I gaped at the place. The ceiling was high and rounded, like in an old cathedral. Long, stain-glass windows reached all the way up to the ceiling and then down to the floor, stopping just a few inches of the ground. I felt my brother push my mouth back up and I glared at him.

Teenagers were hanging around in groups talking and laughing while children ran around playing. The foyer alone could fit nearly a thousand people. We walked down the hall, I felt self-conscious in my shorts and t-shirt. I looked down at my converse as we walked.

"Elizabeth! Andrew! How wonderful to see you again." A voice echoed out and the chatter from everyone in the hallways quietened down. I looked up to see a middle-aged man hug my mom and shake my dad's hand.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Dailey." All the voices in the hall chorused together. He nodded to all of them and motioned my parents to follow him. My brother and I followed too.

Once we were inside his office, he took a seat in a large, plush office chair. My parents took seats opposite him and I stood awkwardly by the door next to my brother.

"So, I understand you're enrolling your children into my school? I remember when you were in this school. Such a long time ago..." His voice trailed off and I wondered just how old this guy was.

"Yes, and I see you have their forms already, so I'll just leave it to you. Goodbye, it was nice seeing you." My father stood up eager to leave. The principal had an amused twinkle in his eye.

"Leaving so soon? Why, aren't you happy to see your old teacher?" He asked with a light tone. "Oh well, what can you do? Even when your students are grown up they still don't want to see a teacher." He shrugged and leant back in his seat.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again Gerald." My mother said in place of my dad and hugged him.

_Wow dad, how nice of you to leave us here._ I thought sarcastically and rolled my eyes. I peeked at my brother to find him smiling at a young girl just outside the room. I elbowed him sharply and he gasped in pain.

My parents exchanged bye's to the Headmaster then to us. They left us standing in the office.

"So, Aneria, Aaron, it's a pleasure to have you in this school. From what I understand, your parents have told me that you haven't had any training but are under perfect control of your powers. I must say I'm surprised at Aneria seeing as she can do things way above her level she should be at. And I could say the same for you Aaron, but then again, there are a lot of talented young adults at this school.

Here is your class schedules, and here is your room key, map and other information; code of conduct, extra-curricular you can choose to take, etc. Now shoo, I've got other meetings to attend too." He waved us out of the office and we walked into the foyer.

Now what? I asked my brother telepathically.

_See ya later loser. I'm going to explore._ He replied and walked away without a second's hesitation. I glanced at my brothers retreating back and grumbled under my breath. I decided to find the dorms first.

I walked around the hall until I came to a door leading to outside. Once again, the air was cool and I saw some kids wearing light sweaters. I grumbled under my breath and pulled on my jumper clumsily, holding my papers and keys in my mouth. Signs were lining small gravel paths on the different places in the school. I searched for 'dorms'.

I headed up the path when I found it and found myself in front of two large multi-storey houses next to each other. A post stood in front of each house marking 'A' and 'B'. I scanned through all my papers and saw I was housed in Dorm B. I pushed the door open and gazed around the room.

A group of people were all seated on a couch, pushing and shoving for places.

"Move your fat bum. I got here first!" a dark auburn haired boy shouted and shoved off a pretty blonde girl.

"And now you move!" another auburn haired boy shouted and grabbed the guy by the arm and threw him off.

They rolled around on the floor throwing punches. The blonde girl laughed and sat back on the couch. A black haired guy eyed them with an agitated look and a brown haired girl laid sprawled with her one leg on the black-haired guys lap and pressing the remotes button to flip through the channels. She had a bored look on her face, completely ignoring the fighting teenagers on the floor. The black-haired guy, on the other hand, looked ready to murder them.

"Xavier! Xander! Shut up." He ordered with a cold voice that sent goose bumps crawling up my arms. The boys looked at him with large bright green eyes.

"Why?" They asked simultaneously then looked at each other and stuck their tongues out.

"We have a guest." He said.

Everyone's head turned towards my direction and I smiled bashfully.

"Um... Hi?" I said and waved my hand awkwardly. The boys were frozen in their position; one with his hand inches away from the others face. They scrambled up and ran over to me. They both hugged me together and I could feel the air rushing out of my lungs.

"HI! Are you new?" One said.

"What's your name?" The other spoke.

"How old are you?"

"What's your favourite colour?" My head went side to side as I looked at the boy that was talking.

"Yes, Aneria, seventeen and silver," I answered their questions.

"That's cool. I'm Xavier and he's Xander, we're twins!" they let go of me and I bent over double as I tried to regain my breath. I smiled at them and smoothed out the paper that was now crumpled in my hand.

"He's Zeke, Sarah and Stacey." Xander told me.

Sarah was the blonde girl. She had baby blue eyes and her hair was cut to her shoulders. She waved at me with a small smile. I returned her smile. Stacey's eyes were still on the T.V. but she sent me a small wave.

"Call me Stace." She said and turned the television off. She got off and patted Zeke's head, "calm down Killer, they've stopped fighting." She said and Zeke groaned as he smoothed his hair. Zeke visibly relaxed at her touch and he looked at me and nodded a hello.

"So... what room are you in?" Xander asked. I could only tell them apart by their clothes. Xander was wearing a tight white shirt with dark jeans whilst Xavier was wearing a tight black shirt with black jeans. Xavier grabbed my paper before I could answer and smiled as he read it.

"Dude... she's in the room next to us." He said then thought for a second, "okay, not next to us but behind us, or in front it matters where you're standing. We could be wall buddies!"

"Yeah, the walls here are so thin! So we can stay up all night and chat." Xander said with a mischievous grin.

"But then won't everyone else hear what we're saying?" I asked them with a raised eyebrow. They both face-palmed and muttered what idiots they are under their breaths.

"Okay, stop scaring the poor girl." A kind and sweet voice said. I saw Sarah get off the couch and walk towards me, "hey." She said. "Follow me if you want to know your rooms' location." She laughed and walked down a hallway.

We walked for about five minutes, Sarah telling me what this school was like.

"It's not a very big school. Okay, I'm lying. It's a huge school, but what I meant was that there aren't a lot of students considering only 'certain people' are allowed here." She said and walked up to a door marked 508. It was painted a bright red. She held her hand open and I handed her my key after looking in my pockets. She stuck it into the hole and jiggled the doorknob a bit. It swung open fully and I gasped.

Oh, a cliffhanger :O Well hope u enjoyed the second chappy :) R&R and check out my friends story: The Angel that Captured My Heart. .net/s/6628984/1/The_Angel_That_Captured_My_Heart its good!


	3. Kiriathaim Chapter 3 Who Are You?

[Who Are You?]

The room was beautiful, it was spacious and large, and it was how I always wanted my room to look like. Three walls were a crisp white and one was black. The double bed was piled high with black and white pillows and the duvet was checked in the said colours. The bed was made of dark brown wood. A large plasma television hung on the wall and a white couch faced it; two black pillows sat on top of the sofa and a smaller red cushion sat between the black ones.

On the opposite wall, large bookcases lined the walls. Most of the shelves were empty but I could spot my books from my house on the shelves. Large built-in closets and cupboards lined the furthest wall.

The walls held all my collages made with friends and my single bulletin board that had pictures, schedules and thoughts hung above a desk and a black leather chair.

On my bed was my neon green duffel bag and travel suitcase. It stood out like a sore thumb against the colour-coded room.

"Wow." I managed to breathe after standing in the doorway. Sarah threw my key down on my desk and sat in the chair.

"Your room's pretty cool. They have everyone's room decorated to the persons liking. My room has a very oceanic feel, considering I can control water." Sarah told me.

I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. I immediately crossed over to the book case and saw all the books I had at home were here: my Blue Bloods series by Melissa De La Cruz, every manga book of Naruto (I'm a Narutard, leave me alone), my Harry Potter books, every one of them. Then I saw my movies and play station 3 games.

I slowly turned towards Sarah and looked her in the eye.

"This… Is… Amazing." I breathed. My voice came out a little louder than a whisper. A loud bell rang and Sarah jumped up excitedly and jumped up and down.

"Oh my God, it's lunch time. Come on, you have to see the cafeteria. It is so cool, and while we're there I'll introduce you to my boyfriend and set down the main rules about this school." Sarah stormed out of my room and I threw my jumper onto my bed before following her out.

We walked down the hallway that was before empty but now it was havoc, teenagers were all heading in the same direction. One side was fast while they tried to reach the cafeteria fast but there was the odd person that would stop and chat in the middle of the hallway and blocked the path.

We finally reached the cafeteria and my eyes widened once more at the sight of the room. The entire room was made of glass. Vines and flowers grew on the outside and the bright sun shone through. The line for the food was against one wall and hundreds of tables and benches were scattered around the room. The white marble floor shone in the sun.

I followed Sarah to a table that already had the twins, Zeke and Stacey, and a few other people I didn't recognise. The twins smiled brightly at me showing all their teeth and Zeke just gave me a small nod. Stacey gave me a small wave and moved around the spaghetti on her plate.

"Hey, Aneria! Sit next to us." Xander motioned between him and his brother. I quickly sat down and looked at the unknown faces around the table. "We brought you some food." Xander continued and flashed a bright smile and pushed a bowl full of spaghetti bolognaise towards me.

"Aneria, this is Mark, Jessica and Andrew." Sarah stated and pointed at each of the people at the table. Jessica had bright red hair and the deepest hazel eyes. Mark had brown hair that was a little longer that a buzz cut and dark jade coloured eyes. Andrew has long shaggy blonde hair and honey-gold coloured eyes.

"'Sup?" Mark asked and went to shake my hand. We did they guy shake and the girls just stared at me.

"How… did you do that so flawlessly?" Jessica asked and twirled her bright red hair. I just shrugged and put a forkful of spaghetti into my mouth.

"I have a brother. A brother has friends and I'm friends with them. I have to learn how to do it sooner or later" I answered then put another forkful into my mouth. I was starving; I never ate at that diner.

"Cool, you've got a brother? What's his name?" Andrew asked his accent was Australian.

"His name's Aaron." I answered while putting another forkful into my mouth.

"I heard my name" I heard my brother sing. "Well, hello sis. I see you finally made some friends."

"Speak of devil…" I muttered and looked at my brother.

I heard a gasp and saw Jessica stop mid-twirling her hair.

"You…" She trailed and stared at my brother. My brother took a step away from the table and looked uncertain. Jessica practically lunged at Aaron and gripped his neck.

"You despicable, low-life arrogant asshole" she shouted at him and shook him. His face started turning red and clawed at his neck.

"It burns!" He gasped out.

"You left me for days waiting then you suddenly just send me a text, A TEXT, and broke up with me." She shouted and steam seemed to rise from her hands that were wrapped around Aaron's neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Jess. Let me go, it burns." My brother begged and I never saw him look the way he did now; so scared and bewildered.

Jessica slowly released her grip on him but her lethal stare never faltered. My brother had blisters forming where her hands were and I could see the rawness off the burn. I saw him wince as he lightly touched it and his eyes showed nothing but sadness.

"Okay people! Nothing to see here! Shoo, get back to your boring lives." Andrew shooed the crowd that I never noticed. Jessica turned on her heel and exited the cafeteria with my brother running after her shouting apologies.

"What… was that?" Zeke asked for the first time. His voice was smooth and deep, like dark chocolate and seemed to wrap around my body.

"Who knows?" Stacey spoke. Her voice was rich and held an accent I couldn't place. Zeke and Stacey glanced at each other and I saw a slight smile tug at her lips. Weird.

The bell rang soon and we all headed back to the dorms, me taking a bit longer than everyone else seeing as I refused help from others to find it. But when I got to my door I noticed I forgot my key inside the room. Frustration blossomed inside me.

_Ugh, I'm such an idiot_. I sighed and hit my head against the door repeatedly.

"Ya know you're going to get brain damage if you keep doing that." A voice came from behind me and I glanced at the person.

I felt my body freeze as I stared at him. Wow. That's all I had to say. He was gorgeous. He ran a hand through his short brown hair and his bright blue eyes looked concerned.

"You okay? You seem a bit… distant." He said and waved a hand in front of my face. I noticed I wasn't breathing and took a deep breath, probably looking like an idiot.

"Oh, um, I'm fine." I stumbled over my words and fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

I heard a chuckle and looked into his brilliant eyes. He was wearing a tight white shirt that showed his toned body and loose faded jeans. He stared at me patiently.

Five minutes passed and none of us said anything, we just stared at each other. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, this is pointless. But I have no idea why you aren't in your dorm yet." He broke the silence and my heart skipped a beat at his voice.

"My doors broken."

He raised an eyebrow at my sentence. I blushed when I realised what I said.

"I mean I forgot my keys in my room and now can't get in." I corrected myself and felt my blush brighten. Ugh, I hate having pale skin. He laughed and pushed me aside.

"Well, let's fix this dilemma, shall we?" He replied with a light tone and placed his hand on the doorknob. His eyes closed in concentration and I felt like a stupid tourist taking mental images of him.

_Snap out of it!_ I screamed at myself. The guy's voice broke me out of my mind.

"All done!" he dusted his hands off and smiled.

"Thanks, what'd you do?" I asked as I kept the door open, not wanting to lock myself out again.

"That's my secret." He smirked and turned around. He waved over his shoulder, "Ciao, I'll see you later."

I glided into my room and thought about him. He was like another Aaron Renfree. I pulled guy boxers (no, they aren't my brothers, they're mine) and a tank top out of my suitcase, too lazy to pack my clothes into the closet now, and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. After finishing the necessary I climbed into the plush bed and snuggled into the covers and many pillows. I ran today's events through my head as I fell asleep. My last thought being this.

_I never found out his name…_

_dandandan!_ Chappy 33333333333333333! R&R my lovelies! xD


	4. Kiriathaim Chapter 4 The Boyfriend

[The Boyfriend]

I woke up the next morning feeling unusually perky and happy. I could feel the happiness radiate off me and I smiled while getting dressed. I pulled on dark blue skinny jeans and a light grey t-shirt. I pulled my pair of converse on and quickly ran a brush through my impossibly straight hair. I grabbed my makeup bag and packed out everything onto a shelf near the mirror in the bathroom, then applied my eyeliner and mascara. I wasn't girly or anything but I loved my makeup.

A knock echoed around my room and I opened the door to find Xavier and Xander standing in the doorway. I side stepped to let them in.

"Hey." I smiled and they looked wide-eyed around my room.

"Oh, this is a cool room." They said together then looked at each other, glaring. I laughed at them and they both smiled at me.

"Ha-ha, thanks." I plopped onto the sofa and sighed at how soft and cushiony it was. But it dipped when two heavy objects fell on top of me.

"Let's go eat breakfast!" One of them cheered.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." The other agreed and pulled me up with him and practically dragged me out of the room, not before grabbing my keys though!

We walked down the hallway of the dorms and into the cafeteria. It was cool how they had a cafeteria connected to the dorms. Xavier and Xander grabbed each about twenty pancakes and put lots of maple syrup and ice cream on. I just went for coco pops. Um, hello? Chocolate cereal, yummy, and coffee. I was just putting my third sugar into the cup when I heard a low whistle.

"Woah, how sweet do you drink your coffee?" I whipped around to find the Aaron Renfree look-alike standing behind me. I smiled.

"Very; four sugars and a _lot_ of milk. No joke, I pour so much in that my coffee isn't hot anymore." I answered and continued making my cuppa Joe. He chuckled and grabbed himself a mug.

"Cold cup of coffee? How do you stand that?" He shook his head and his brown hair fell into his bright blue eyes.

"What? It's good. Have you ever drunk cold coffee?"

He shook his head no.

"Well you should." I heard my name being called and I turned around to find Sarah waving me over. I smiled a bye and walked over to Sarah with my coffee and cereal.

"Well good morning!" I chirped happily, still feeling the unnatural perky feeling.

"Are you a morning person…?" Sarah asked warily.

"Maybe" I grinned and followed her to the table the twins saved for us.

"Ugh, I hope you aren't. I _so_ don't do well in the early hours." She complained and rubbed her eyes to prove her point.

Laughing, I took a spoonful of my chocolate cereal. I saw Xander… or Xavier, I couldn't really tell, reach for my drink and before I could stop him he took a sip of the cold substance. His face scrunched up and his nose wrinkled.

"Ew, your coffee's cold." He whined and pushed the cup away from him. I grinned and took large sips from it.

"Why?" He asked.

"To keep people like you from drinking it." I shrugged but kept a light tone of voice.

"Xavier… why do you take other peoples stuff?" Sarah asked him but then stole my cup and took a quick sip of it, obviously trying to taste it too. Her nose wrinkled too and she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Coffee should never, ever, never-ever, be cold Aneria. It's just wrong." I rolled my eyes at her opinion and finished off my cereal.

"Ever." She stated once more. I shrugged once more.

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinions."

She snorted.

A noise by the entrance caught my attention and I saw Mark and Andrew shouting at each other.

"He is _so_ the best." Mark defended someone.

"Are you flippin' serious? He's an idiot." Andrew denied.

"He has the best line ever dude."

"He's fake."

"No, he's not."

"Yes, he is."

"No. He's not."

"Yes. He is."

"No. He. Is. Not." Mark and Andrew almost reached our table.

"Yes. He. Is."

"No. He. Freakin'. Isn't." Mark sat down roughly next to me and Andrew fell in next to him.

"Yes. He. Freakin'. Is!" Andrew shouted at Mark. I just stared at them arguing over something.

"Do they do this a lot?" I whispered to Sarah. She just nodded indifferently and stood up to go get breakfast.

"Dude!" Xander shouted at them. They both turned their heads towards him.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Xavier asked.

"Arnold Swarchenegger." They said together. Mark with admiration, Andrew with disdain. I stared at them, confusion first took over then I started laughing. They were fighting over Arnold?

"Um, Aneria… what's wrong?" Mark patted my shoulder awkwardly trying to get me to stop laughing. Surprising them I kept a straight face and stared at Andrew.

"Arnold is beast." A grin broke out on Marks face. He sent a 'told-ya' look in Andrews direction.

"Yeah, whatever…" I heard Andrew mutter.

Sarah came back with a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk. A look of realisation just blossomed on her face.

"Guys… where's Wade?" She asked looking around the cafeteria that was now filling up with students. As if the boys just forgot something important, they all looked wide-eyed around the room, eyes searching everywhere.

"I swear… if he's in the library reading instead of eating I'll kill him." Andrew muttered under his breath and stood to go check. I glanced at Sarah quizzically.

"Who's Wade?" I asked while cocking my eyebrow.

"My boyfriend. When I look back yesterday, you never got to meet him." She said with a thoughtful look. "Actually, I never saw him yesterday either. Gosh I'm a bad girlfriend." She put her face in her palm with a shake of her head.

"Well, let's go find him, shall we?" I asked her. She had a smile on her face. Xander, Xavier and Mark were so engrossed in their conversation Sarah and I didn't want to interrupt them.

"Oh, Sarah… where do I put the bowl and mug?" I asked sheepishly. She laughed.

"Just leave it on the table. Each week a grade has clean up duty, sort of like an extra home ec's class. It is grade seven this week, and then it'll be eighth grade, and then ninth, etcetera and so forth." She stated. I made an 'O' shape with my mouth and followed her out of the pretty, glass cafeteria.

We walked down a random hallway and I soon found myself outside. I looked at Sarah and she had a blank expression on her face.

"Now, if I were Wade, where would I be?" She asked herself. I looked at her crazily. She fell onto the grass next to the walkway and put her chin in her palm. "A-ha!" She looked at me and rubbed her hands together.

"To find what is lost, you must become the lost object!" She filled her lungs with air and puffed her chest out trying to look more macho. I smile worked its way onto my mouth as I saw her frown and trying (but failing) to impersonate a males voice.

"Hi, I'm Wade." She grumbled deeply with her chin jutted forward. I snorted with laughter. She looked like an overly confident chicken.

"I must say… you make a very attractive rooster Sarah." A smooth voice came from behind me and I saw Sarah's eye lighten up.

"Wade! I was trying to look like you." She smiled and lunged out to hug him. He chuckled and wrapped two muscled arms around her waist.

"And why were you trying to look like me…?" He trailed off.

"To find you, of course." She said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Where were you yesterday?"

He fidgeted around as though he was guilty but he had a small smile in his purple eyes.

… Purple?

"I was busy. And no, I can't tell you because it's a secret." He cut her off before she could say anything. I was still caught up on his eyes being purple.

"You… you- Woah, you have purple eyes." I voiced my thoughts. I squinted up at him. He seemed to notice me for the first time as he had a look of shock crossing over his features.

"Um, Hello? Sarah, who's this?" He asked the blonde that looked incredibly tiny standing next to Wade.

"Wade, this is my new friend Aneria. She just transferred here yesterday. Although you would've known that if you weren't busy." She stuck her lower lip out in a pretty convincing pout. You could see his eyes waver at the sign of her puppy-dog face, but he composed himself pretty quickly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Aneria. I'm Wade Howel." He greeted and shook my hand. I smiled politely.

"It was nice meeting you too, but I should probably start getting to know my way around this place seeing as the new week starts tomorrow." I waved goodbye and turned around, leaving Sarah and purple-eyed Wade to do whatever they wanted to do.

I walked around in random directions seeing park benches and small raised platforms with outside tables and chairs on the neatly mowed and gardened grass. Trees provided shade and a relaxing view anywhere you looked; going to this school may not be that bad. A flash of bright red caught my eye and I dove behind a nearby rose bush, almost crying out in pain when a thorn pricked my skin and small drops of crimson blood fell out.

Jessica was walking briskly with a book clutched to her chest. She held a deep frown on her face, her brown eyes held anger that I noticed; even from this distance.

"Go away." She muttered tiredly. I noticed my brother was still trailing after her.

"Please stop Jess, listen to me. At least hear what I've got to s-" Jessica cut Aaron off by turning around sharply.

"No Aaron! I will not hear you out. You've hurt me enough. You're a douche and a half. Leave me alone." She talked forcefully and her glare intensity doubled.

When my brother said nothing, she turned on her heel and walked away; red hair bouncing in the sun. My brother fell onto the bench that was so conveniently placed in front of the bush that concealed me. I have never seen him like this; I didn't even know he dated a girl called Jessica before I met her. I heard him sigh.

"A, I know you're there. It's getting hard to think when I have your thoughts raiding my mind." He muttered and stretched out on the bench. I stood up slowly but cursed when my finger hooked on another thorn. I sucked on the sore finger and sat down next to my brother. After a few moments of silence, I could easily say I wasn't so happy now. I felt the same saddened emotion as my brother.

"Hey, A, you're a girl."

"Oh my gosh, really? I never noticed." I rolled my eyes and he gave me a blank stare, which I sheepishly grinned too.

"What I meant was… you know how a girl thinks, right?"

"Well, I _guess_ so. I mean, girls sometimes think a like b-"

"Listen, you know I'm not good with this whole feelings crap so just listen for a second then you can laugh and taunt me." He cut me off.

"I actually liked this girl, Jessica, but then we moved here to Earth and I had to break up with her. It's not like I can get the next portal back to Lorin and say 'Hey there Jess! Sorry I haven't spoken to you in a while or informed you of this but, hey! I moved' with thumbs up and expect her to be okay with it. So I had to do it over a text message. You get what I mean right?" He basically just spilled out a lot of information and I wasn't really listening. I still had to get over the shock that my brother, who has a hell of a lot of pride, came to me for advice. I saw him scrutinise my shocked expression and ran a hand through his messy hair. He shook his head and stood up.

"Whatever, forget, just forget I said anything. Never meant too." He walked off with his hands tucked into his jeans. "What was I thinking speaking to a girl…?" He said it to himself yet I just heard it.

The sun was now at its highest peak and I was still on the bench. I could feel my skin burning although a cool breeze was blowing through the area.

"May I join you?" I jumped at the voice. But I instantly recognised it. It was the familiar stranger. I smiled up at him and he took a seat next to me.

"I never got your name." Was all he said and he looked at me expectantly. I smirked at him.

"And I never got yours either."

"Touché"

A silence settled over us but it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward, it was just a silence that would settle over two people when they were deep in thought.

"Aneria" "Mitch"

We both said our names at the exact same time. I smiled at him and he gave me a lopsided smile showing a dimple.

"Aneria, that's an interesting name." He said and I hoped it was a compliment.

"Mitch is a pretty cool name too." I smiled and he smiled back.

"So, where did you live before transferring here?" He asked casually.

"LA" I answered shortly then my eyes flickered towards him, "you?"

"London." He smirked. I gaped. He lived in London? This guy keeps getting better; I'm a sucker for guys with British accents.

"C-cool, I've never been too London." I mentally cringed when I stuttered. He smirked at me.

"Maybe I could take you sometime…?" He lowered his voice to a husky whisper. Woah, he's moving fast.

"Ha-ha, yeah, maybe." I answered shaking it off with a laugh. He glanced at his watch and jumped up with a panicked expression.

"Crap, I'm late. Bye Aneria. I'll see you around." He gave me another trademark smirk (that I was beginning to fall in love with) and ran off into one of the building on the opposite side of campus. I know because my eyes were glued to him the whole way there.

"Bye" I whispered and leant my head back against the warm wood of the bench.

I stared there for the rest of the day, just enjoying the suns warm rays, wishing I could get a tan. I stayed there until the rain came. I knew ten whole minutes before it started, I could always tell. I groaned at the weather. But then realisation hit me. We are in the middle of a desert… Why the Hell is it raining? Midday and in the middle of summer might I add.

I ran to a nearby building and stood under the archways as I noticed the rain clouds in the far distance. I turned around a bumped into something. This something grabbed my arms and I felt another presence. My eyes were covered and I felt a palm wrap around my forearm. I felt dizzy, as though that palm was sucking the life out of me and I felt the overwhelming feeling of fainting. I passed out just when the dizziness became too much.

***Gasp*! Who grabbed her? C: You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!... :D R&R**


	5. Kiriathaim Chapter 5 The Dream

[The Dream]

_I felt like I was sitting on a swing. The incredible feeling of flying high then falling backwards. A grin etched its way onto my face as I kicked my legs forward and back to gain more momentum. The wooden swings chain rattled. The sky was a clear blue and the sun shone happily. Birds chirped and flew into the sky; all of them heading in the same direction._

_Now I frowned. Were the birds fleeing from something? I stood up from the swing and looked in the opposite direction in which they were flying. The sky had darkened to the darkest black. The wind picked up and rustled my hair and the swing. It made a low creaking noise in the now quiet meadow. The trees all looked threatening and I felt fear eat its way into my chest._

_I looked around, trying to find someone. Where am I? The question floated into my mind. In the darkness that now covered the whole sky, two eyes slowly formed. They were a dark green. The wind picked up savagely and howled, mourning a song that made me listen to its lyrics._

I am you, you are me.

Two Twelve's of Twelve, you'll set me free.

No lives are saved, but none are lost.

For yours will be the one to pay the cost.

_It repeated over and over again until I was absentmindedly whispering the words along. The wind was now blocking out every sound yet I continued to whisper the chant. The darkness now creeped over the treetops and across the lawn; like spiders crawling to get to me. The wind whipped my hair and tugged at my clothes. The darkness began to spin. The black grass became a blur, the darkened trees spun faster so they all blurred into one. Then the scene changed._

_I was in the underground sewers. The filthy waters dirtied my white dress. _When did I own this dress?_ The thought flew through my mind for a second. I noticed specks of blood forming on the chest then spread through to my waist. _

_My legs walked forward. My muscles felt like jelly as I had no control over them. I spotted a figure floating face down in the murky, brown water. My hands reached out even as I was recoiling from the smell the person gave off. It was decaying, and the stench of the sewers didn't help. I grabbed the sleeve of the person and flipped it over. A girl stared up at me with blank, glassy eyes. Her hair floated around her like a halo; the hair matted with blood. A long cut grazed her forehead and the blood trickled down the side of her face. I noticed the brown water of the sewer was darker than the rest. Blood._

_The girl was wearing a white dress too, with blood on her chest and on her side. Her skin was ghostly pale and blue lips parted on her face. The corpse was alive. She did nothing. But words flew through my head; attacking my mind._

Run.

_The girl was me._

**Sorry this chapter is short. It's like a filler chapter. It's setting the theme for future references C: R&R **

**OH! Remeber this chapter because it IS I.M.P.O.R.T.A.N.T.!**


	6. Kiriathaim Chapter 6 General Flynn

[General Flynn]

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on my bed. I felt cold sweat on my forehead and the small hairs on my neck stand up. I stared up at the roof, dazed, and slowly sat up. I remembered the dream. I stood up and walked towards the mirror. I was still in the clothes I put on in the morning, not the blood-covered dress. I ran a hand through my black hair and froze. I was in my room. Last time I checked I was outside running from the oncoming rain. I heard a chuckle and spun around quickly.

A man was sitting on my couch.

"A man is sitting on my couch." I whispered to myself. He chuckled and stood up.

He looked like he was around twenty with short, clean cut hair. He wore an immaculate black suit with a matching black tie. A white shirt was worn under the black suit jacket and it wrapped around his form well; large shoulders and small waist. The suit pants hid his legs form but you could tell he was well built. He strode over to me with an air of authority. You could tell he was the Leader and not the follower. He folded his arms behind his back like a General and held my gaze. His eyes were a light, pale green.

"Hello Ms. Richardson." He greeted me with a rough voice; it just screamed 'BOSS'.

"Hi?" I kept my voice soft so it would not shake.

"How are you this fine evening?" He asked casually as though we were friends our whole lives and he was not just some random person that was in my room.

"… Fine?" I replied still keeping his eye contact. We stared at each other before the more familiar curiosity fought through my body.

"Who are you?" I finally managed to ask. I gave in to the building need to know.

"Ah, how rude of me. My name is General Flynn." That explained the neat suit, hair, aura and posture. He was an actual general.

"And why are you here?" I asked him. He just smiled at my question. His figure started to fade out and he turned translucent.

"I'm here because of you." His last words before he faded away completely were whispered.

I stared at the spot Flynn once stood. I searched my pockets to find my room keys still in there. _How did he get in?_ I thought. I put the keys onto my table and packed all my clothes into the cupboards. The rain poured down heavily on my window and lightning flashed.

When that was done I sat on the floor in the middle of my room. I folded my legs in meditation and closed my eyes. I folded my arms neatly in my lap and concentrated in my breathing. In, and out, in, and out. Once I was relaxed and calm I opened my eyes. The first object my eyes landed on, which happened to be a lamp, became a part of my body. It was my arm. It moves when I move. I spoke in my head. I moved my right arm to the side and the lamp instantly glided along the floor to the right. Then I moved it back to the centre of the floor. I moved my eyes to the hat of the lamp and visualised it popping off, which it did the instant I even thought about it. I stared at the bulb. It flickered under my gaze as I thought of a brick wall blocking the energy that made it glow. Then the light became duller until it went out with a pop. I released my control on the lamp and thought for a moment. A few years ago, that would've taken me hours and I would feel powerless after damaging electricity flow to a bulb. Now I did it in less than five minutes and I could still do loads of other things.

_I need something harder._ I thought and moved to the bathroom.

I ran the bath water and filled it up. Not a lot seeing as that would waste water so I filled it about a few inches high. I concentrated on the flow of the water in the tub and opened my eyes to see the water moving in small eddies. I lift my arm above my head to find one side of the water lift up and hover in the air. I lifted my other arm up and the other half of the water joined it. I clasped my hands together and the water formed a small ball that spun around. I smiled as I dropped my arms down but the ball stayed hovering in the air. I hummed quietly and walked out of the bathroom, the ball of water following behind me.

I sat on my bed and used the water to spell my name as though I was writing on paper I drew my finger in the air.

_It's not showing off when no one's looking._ I thought to myself with a grin. I waved my hand and the water evaporated in the air. I sighed and leant back listening to the rain against the window. A large knock came from the wall near my head on the bed.

"Hey, Aneria. Are you in there?" Came one of the twins voice through the wall.

"Yeah." I called out.

"See, the walls are thin. Ouch, get off me! You can stand next to me like a normal person." One of them said. I heard a thump as one of them was hit. My guess was right when a small moan was followed.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked them.

"Yup, tomorrow is school. There should be a uniform in the cupboard." The school has uniforms? Ugh…

"Yeah, it's way past curfew so we shouldn't be up. So good night. Remember wake up at six-thirty sharp. School starts at 8 and breakfast is served until seven thirty. Night!" They both chorused at the same time. Then the wall was silent. I shrugged and did my routine before going to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day.

Before I drifted off to sleep a song played over in my head and I whispered it.

"I am you, you are me. Two Twelve's of Twelve, you'll set me free. No lives are saved yet none are lost. For yours will be the one to pay the cost." I sang softly as the dark oblivion of sleep welcomed me.

**Oh My! what would This mysterious General Flynn want with her? and How did her just... disappear? R&R Thanks!**


	7. Kiriathaim Chapter 7 First Day

-First Day-

I tugged nervously at the black school skirt. The white school shirt was un-tucked and the maroon tie (yes, tie) hung loosely around my neck. I wore my black ballet flats and fixed my black hair with a red bow. I grabbed my neon green duffel bag and made sure my make-up wasn't smudged. Then I hurried out the room with my key.

My watch said six thirty so I had an hour to eat. I entered the cafeteria and looked for a familiar face. I found Zeke eating some cereal by his self so I went to sit by him.

"Hello." I greeted with a smile.

"Hey." He replied, his smooth voice floating in the air.

I sat there awkwardly then went to get breakfast. I was starving. I didn't have lunch or dinner yesterday. When I came back I found Stacey sitting there along with Wade.

"Good morning Aneria." Stacey greeted smiling warmly, her voice glided like velvet. What was with those two? It was like they spoke like Kings and Queens with perfection. Wade looked at me and nodded his head.

"Hola." I said back and dug in. I wanted to get to school early to find the location of the classes and choose my subjects. "I'll see you guys later." I waved bye and headed off to the school's campus.

I entered through the main entrance of the school and looked around. I was surrounded by lockers and windows. The windows looked out to both the outside grounds and classrooms. My eyes gazed over the different posters that littered the hallways; '_Join the Committee!'; School Summer Dance; Run for School President._ I saw a sign that read 'reception' and walked in.

"Hello. How may I help you?" They elderly woman behind the counter spoke with a nasally tone of voice. Her small round glasses perched on the end of her nose and her grey hair was pulled back into a tight bun the stretched her face.

"Um, I'm here to pick up my schedule… Mrs…" I read her name block, "Harrolds."

"Hmm, yes, you must be that Jacksons kid." She said with a sigh. "Come on, I don't have all day." She held out the paper and I looked down at it.

1st period: Mathematics – Advanced

2nd period: English – Level 1 & Literature

3rd Period: Derangita – Level 3

4th Period: Lunch

6th Period: Physical Education

7th-8th Period: Ability Training

9th: Science

I stared down at the paper. What the Hell is Derangita? I exited the reception with the paper still in my hands. This school day is eight hours long and we are expected to choose extra-curricular? Woah. I took the map out of my bag and found my way to my first class – Math. It probably wasn't good to show up for Math early, so I walked to find the Library.

Wondering about Derangita I gasped when I saw the Library. It was like I died and went to every reader's heaven. Shelves were roof high and stacked full of books. My eyes raked every shelve. A wheelie-ladder was connected to every row. A throat cleared behind me and I whipped around to stare at the face of a kind Librarian.

"Hello. Are you new? I haven't seen you here before." She said and smiled kindly.

"Hi, I'm Aneria and yes I'm new."

"That's wonderful. Do you like books?"

"Love 'em."

"Ah, that's good. Why are you here?"

"Well, do you know anything about Derangita?" She stared at me incredulously.

"It's the major language every student here knows. You need it to graduate from this school. How have you never learnt it before?" She answered me with a thoughtful expression.

"Where are you originally from?" She asked me.

"The Planet of Azrath." I replied and thought about it. If it was a language I would learn it quickly. I was good in languages.

"That is equally peculiar. The Azrathian's are one of the most common in speaking in Derangita dialect." She studied me and motioned me to come towards her. "Do you trust me?"

I hesitated, maybe? I don't know. I nodded my head and she put her hand on my forehead. My vision faded to black and all my memories flashed by. All of them except for my hidden power because I kept that under safe lock and key. I fell back as a searing pain erupted in my head. The librarian fell onto the floor and sweat dribbled down her forehead.

"Someone interfered with your memories and wiped the language from your mind." She informed me, her voice coming out as pants. My ears were ringing and I could hardly hear her words. "You should get to class. The bell will ring in two minutes." Where was the kind librarian a few minutes ago?

She literally shoved me out of the library and slammed the door behind me.

_What did she see in my mind? _I wondered.

I walked back to the class room to find only a few students inside the class, mainly the nerds. I'm not discriminating between them because, basically, I'm a nerd too being in Advanced Math. But it was the stereotypical nerds; with the worse-than-ever acne and taped together glasses. High wasted pants and I swear one of them even has their tie tucked _into_ the pants. I sat on the opposite side of the room and of course, one of them just _needs_ to talk to 'the new kid'.

I put my head in my hands while I listened to the boy impale my ear with his squeaky voice. I didn't have the heart to tell him to back off. I heard the door slam open and footsteps near to my desk.

"Oi, squirt, go back to your side of the room." I voice demanded and I looked up at Mark. He smiled after the guy whose name was Eugene. Seriously, who names their kid that? I gave him a grateful look and he sat next to me.

"So where'd you go yesterday? We couldn't find you anywhere!" He exclaimed and threw his hands in the air. The class was slowly filling up and I could feel the stares of being the new kid settle on me. My brother walked into the classroom and as usual he was surrounded by friends. It was no surprise he'd be in a high level class as well.

"Earth to Aneria." Mark waved his hand in front of my face and I snapped my eyes to him. I smiled sheepishly.

"Oops, sorry. I decided to go back to my room and rest." I half-lied. I was sleeping, kind of, and I was in my room.

"But we knocked on your door."

"I'm a heavy sleeper." I said, truthfully this time. He seemed satisfied with that answer and concentrated on the teacher. Surprisingly, everyone listened to her.

"Good morning class. We have two new students today, Aaron and Aneria. Stand up please." She said and I hoped we wouldn't have to introduce ourselves.

"Aaron, twelve times twelve." She shot the question at my brother.

"One forty-four" My brother answered immediately and sat down. She turned to me.

"If x plus 14 is equal to 28 negative 14x. What is x?" She asked me. I faltered for a second.

"X equals 14 over 15?" I stated but it came out as a question. She nodded and I sat down. I glanced over at Mark and leant over to whisper to him.

"Is she always like this?" He smirked and nodded. He class was oddly interesting. Mrs. Tanya, as I found out her name to be, would get so into the subject that she would get hyper and jump all over the class. She was eager to give us facts and we never stuck to the curriculum. She would get side-tracked a lot. The bell rang signalling the next lesson and I walked out with Mark.

"What class do you have now?" He asked me.

"English and Literature, you?"

"Science" He whined.

"Good luck." I told him and made my way to the class.

Xavier was sitting inside the class room when I found it. I only knew it was him because his desk had a name tag. I chuckled. Even the teachers got mixed up between them. He smiled broadly at me and I took the seat next to him.

"Hello! I was wondering…" I trailed off looking at him. He raised his eyebrow with the grin still on his face.

"How do you tell the difference between you and your brother?" He leaned in a bit to whisper in my ear.

"I'll let you in on a secret. My brother has a freckle behind his left ear." He whispered. I nodded. Yeah, I'm _so_ going to look behind their ears every time I meet them. Note the sarcasm.

The class was loud and noisy while everyone was talking to one another. I missed my friends back in LA. The door burst open and I round lady walked into the room.

"Good morning students." She sang loudly. Her bright purple glasses hung on a string around her neck and her brown hair seemed to float around her. She wasn't fat but she wasn't thin either. "Welcome to the first class of Literature and English of the week." She pronounced the words as though she was acting on stage. Her make-up with immaculate and she wore a bright yellow and pink flower dress. Her eyes scanned the classroom and seemed to zoom in on me.

"AH! A new student!" Her exclamation made me jump up from my seat. "Come to the front dear and introduce yourself. But I want it to be DRAMATIC." She waved her arms around and I started wondering if this was drama class or English. I walked shyly to the front of the room.

"Hi. I'm Aneria and I-" I was cut off from her with a loud 'No, no, no'.

"I said dramatic. That was boring." She tutted and thought over it. She wanted dramatic? Alright.

"Hellooooooo class." I greeted everyone with a low bow. "The name that my parents have graced me with is Aneria Dallaria Richardson." I walked to the opposite end of the classroom and looked at the closest cute guy I saw. "I like staying up late," I winked at him, "I love ice cream" my eyes moved to one of the snobbiest girl I could find. She was filing her nails and her top was unbuttoned so you could see her cleavage, "and those are fake. Well, it was nice to share some small facts with y'all, but I'm going to sit down." I ended it with a bow and took my chair next to Xavier. The teacher jumped up and down in glee.

"Oh, that was wonderful Aneria. Now let's start the lesson shall we?" I zoned out in English and stared out at the window. The boy I winked up caught my eye and he smirked. I just rolled my eyes at him. The bell rang and I walked to the class next to it. Time for Derangita. I wonder how that will go…


	8. Kiriathaim Chapter 8 Lost Memories

-Lost Memories-

I was alone in this class. I knew no one and it was like I had this brick wall that shut everyone off around me. I swear they were avoiding me. Then I noticed something about the students. Since I was in Level 3, this was where the… not so bright students were sent too; in other words the special kids. I sunk low into my chair and felt guilt rise up. I was the best-off here. Some were probably dyslexic or had slow learning problems. I felt bad.

A jolly-looking lady walked into the room with a red face and kind face. Her red eyes scanned the classroom and she spoke in a soft, soothing voice.

"_Ess minu._" She said and the class replied with the same words. Her eyes saw me and she smiled.

"Ah, welcome to class Ms. Richardson. I hope you will learn a lot. _Ess minu_ means good morning." She said and spun back to class.

_Ess minu…_ I thought and muttered under my breath to feel it roll off my tongue.

I felt the air rush out of me and I had difficulty breathing. The room begun to spin wildly and the red eyes of the teacher showed itself in my mind. I felt the erased memories play in my mind; making me remember. I felt two cold hands on my back and the air rushed to meet me again. I looked up to see the glowing hands of one of the students. She smiled and I noticed the teacher looking at me.

"I'm sorry Miss, What level is this?" I asked her.

"Beginners."

"_Que's bert e xi-in_." I said in perfect dialect. (There's been a mix-up). She looked completely shocked and her hand flew up to her mouth.

"_Desonc toof morf qu dre." _She instructed me to the higher level. (Second door from the left).

"Thanks," I smiled and rushed out of the room, feeling slightly happier that I had a few missing memories.

I walked into the class and told the teacher why I was late. I saw Mitch in the back of the class and I felt my stomach clench. Three girls, triplets, were hanging all over him. I quickly avoided my eyes but still held the image of them. I took the first empty seat and glanced at the person next to me.

He had snakebite piercings in his lip and his blue eyes looked white. His skin seemed to glow a strange white light. He caught me looking at him and I turned away sheepishly. I saw him smirk in my peripheral vision and he faced front again.

I turned my focus onto the teacher, trying hard to ignore the slight smirk on the pierced guy. Mrs. Freedom (yes that _is_ her name) had black hair that had greying streaks in them and her whole eye was black. Her teeth glinted in the light of fluorescent lights and she reminded me of that one evil bird-lady from Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief. I felt fear course through me as I took in her dark clothes. She wore nothing other than black except for her skin; which was a ghostly pale. I felt goose bumps rise on my skin as she spoke the language that I recently remembered.

The pierced guy slid a paper towards me and I looked down to read it.

_You look like an angel. Welcome to Earth._ I wanted to laugh at the cheesy pick up line. I quickly scribbled back.

_Haha, is that supposed to impress me?_ I pushed it stealthily back towards him.

_Is it working?_

_Maybe… Ok, not really._

_I'm Knox. _

_Aneria._

He smiled at me and put the paper in his pocket. The lesson went by pretty quickly. And before I knew it, it was lunch and I had a lunch date with Knox. The cafeteria wasn't as impressive as the dorms. It was just a large tiled room with a bunch of tables and chairs and a counter serving food. We both got our food then he led me to an outside bench.

The wind was cool but the sun was warm. We sat down on a bench under a Sakura tree.

"So, Aneria, where are you from?" Knox asked me.

"Azrath, you?"

"Sedai," he smiled proudly and took a bite out of his sandwich. That explained his crystal blue eyes and slightly glowing skin. I could automatically guess his power; he read emotions and auras.

"What class do you have next?" He asked me.

"PE, you?"

"Ability training. I don't know why they have that class for us readers. It's not that hard to see something that just naturally shows itself to you." He stated and munched the rest of his sandwich. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I had to teach myself most of the things and I was getting along fine." I agreed with him and sipped my chocolate milk. He gave me a lop-sided smile and rested his arms on the back of the bench.

"Do you like waffles?" He sang then looked at me to continue.

"Yeah, we like waffles." I laughed and studied Knox.

He had jet black hair that lung in his eyes, the bright eyes that felt like it could see into my soul; which I have no doubt that it could. His pale skin had that glow that made him see angelic but then there was his snake bites and I could sometimes see the flash of a tongue piercing.

We sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. When he suddenly stood up and offered a hand to me. I looked up at him questioningly. He smirked and grabbed my hand.

"Wanna see something cool?" He asked me. I nodded and tried not to think of how smooth his hand was.

He dragged me between trees and dodged under branches. All this time my stomach was clenching at the feeling of curiosity and his cool hand. The light of the sun would sometimes shine through the canopies and hit his skin. His glow would shine bright. He slowed down when we reached an old stone building that crumbled under the hold of the vines. He walked up to the large wooden door with me in tow. He smiled back at me before opening it.

Inside the building was a lone fountain standing in the middle. It was a grey marble and moss creeped up the side. But what was dangling on the edge of the fountain was what caught my attention.


	9. Kiriathaim Chapter 9 Gym Class and Water

-Gym Class and Water Nymphs-

Leaning over the edge of the fountain was a beautiful woman made of water. She giggled when we entered and her voice rebounded off the walls. Her blue hair floated around her and her blue eyes watched us.

"Knoxy, babe, who's your friend?" Her voice floated around us. Her lips never moved yet we heard her loud and clear.

"Valeska, this is Aneria." He tugged on my hand as he made his way towards her.

The closer we got to the fountain, the more the water nymph looked human. Her skin started taking a peachy tint and her lips rosy. Water slid off her body as if she was wearing plastic. Her smile was seductive towards Knox and her eyes were hard towards me. I guessed she doesn't like sharing guys as friends. Valeska climbed over the edge of the grey marble fountain. She wore a blue dress the same colour of her hair and eyes that floated around her.

She seemed to glide over to me and her navy blue wings formed on her back. She sent me a disregarding look then turned towards Knox. Her wings fluttered and small sparkles floated to the ground before diminishing.

"You've never brought a girl here before." She sent a thoughtful gaze to the door then looked behind her.

I saw small water pixies all standing on the fountain. Their features were sharp and clean. All of them had bobs instead of the long flowing hair of the Nymph. The largest pixie was about the size of my thumb. She sent a hateful look at both me and Knox.

"You shouldn't get occupied with the land walkers Valeska." Her tiny voice cut the air. "It goes against our Declaration of the Elders." Valeska closed her eyes and then sent them a guilty look. She turned towards Knox again.

"Sorry, you can't visit me today. The Pixies won't allow it." Her voice sang in the air.

She flew backwards towards the fountain; away from us and her body morphed back to the water state. She climbed back into the fountain and leant against the edge. The pixies scattered into droplets of water that fell into the bowl of the fountain. A strong gust of wind blew the door open and swirled around the two of us. Valeska smiled a good bye then lowered herself into the water.

Knox and I walked back to the school in silence.

"Well, that was… awkward." I said when the school came into view. He grunted in agreement then looked at his watch. He walked with me up to the door leading inside the cafeteria.

"Well, I've got to get to class. It was nice meeting you." He said and waved a goodbye.

"Yeah, you too."

He walked away and walked into a building directly opposite the canteen.

I walked down the hallways to the gym. Finding it was quite easy considering all the signs that told you where to go. I looked at the indoor gym with amazement. Bleachers lined two sides and many different courts were painted on the wooden floor. Large posters lined the walls of the school mascot: Kiriathaim Knights. Bars were placed against another wall and a climbing gym with roped and multiple metal bars were constructed in another corner. A female changing room was situated in a corner and I walked to it, grabbing my duffel bags strap tightly. A lot of people were staring at me in the gym.

When I entered the room, the hot steam of the previous classes shower hit me and clung to my clothes. Feeling uncomfortable in the wet room, I walked to an empty locker and looked around at the other girls that were in here changing. I finished quickly and sat down on the benches, waiting for the class to start.

A loud whistle was blown and a lady came in. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and a red baseball cap was on her head. She wore red sweat pants to match her hat and a dark blue addidas t-shirt. Her grey eyes scanned the room that now had her full attention.

"Good afternoon students. We're playing dodge ball so split up into two teams. Fred and Annique, you're choosing." Her voice was booming and loud and it echoed throughout the whole gym. She threw Annique the red, rubber ball and left the room quickly.

Annique was short, blonde and fast. She had caught the ball in front of the teacher when she was all the way across the room! Fred had bright red hair and a face full of freckles. His smile was permanently plastered on his face but it never looked fake or forced. I could immediately tell Annique was competitive as she held the ball expertly in her hands. She started the pick then Fred did. They both called out names until it was just me and one of the nerds from my Math class. They shared a look and I was insulted that they thought I couldn't play sports.

"Fine, I'll take newbie." Annique sighed and motioned me to come forward with her hand. I sent her a small smile but she ignored it with a bitter look. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I turned to see a short girl smiling up at me. Her brown almond-shaped eyes were warm and her black hair was chopped accurately and bold.

"Hello, I'm Miyoko. It's nice to meet you." She said with a twinkling voice.

"Hi, I'm Aneria." I introduced myself and a whistle blew suddenly that it scared me.

The teacher stood with her hands on her hips. She pointed to Annique's team then to the wall. A lot of groans were heard and we trudged to start first.

"Here are the rules: 1. your skills are allowed, but keep it clean will you? 2. The winning team is off kitchen duty for a whole two months. Any questions?" She looked around, daring anyone to object to her rules.

Everyone took their positions on both teams, eyeing the four balls that sat in the centre. She nodded briskly, blew her whistle and the game started. The four people in the front ran like hell to the balls. Annique got one then appeared back in her starting position. I swear the girl is fast. I hung around the back, throwing a few of the extra balls that missed the others and rolled to the back. I was waiting for myself to be the last person left.

Annique and I stood side by side, both of us carrying the rubbery-red balls. She eyed me and ducked and on-coming ball before throwing another back at the person. _Whack!_ The sound echoed in the gym. Groans of annoyance followed it quickly as another person left the opposition's team. It was now five against two, we being the lesser number. She dodged balls all the way next to me then caught one right before it hit her face.

"If you've lasted this long, you're probably not that bad." She said then handed me the ball. She had sweat dribbling down her brow and I could tell she used a lot of energy to run around like that. "Listen, don't let them win, you can probably already tell I won't be too happy 'bout that. I'm not gonna last longer in this game so just be prepared." With that said she sprinted across to the front line picked up another ball and threw it at the person that just launched a ball at her.

I grimaced as the ball knocked her on her chin and she flew back against the wall. I glanced at the opposite team just to catch Fred throwing one at me, and then I decided to give them all a show. Dodging the oncoming ball, I somersaulted to the right to pick up the ball that hit Annique. I quickly threw it at another's feet then stood back up only to duck at the oncoming ball.

I remembered we could use our powers so I waited for a ball to come flying my way before stopping it completely mid-air. Smiling, I sent the ball back to follow the thrower until it hit her. Then caught the other balls and sent them back to the throwers. The game was over in a jiffy. A whistle blew and I actually found myself sweating from using my mind like that. I felt a pat on my back to see Miyoko smiling up at me.

"Ah, good job Aneria. You are good at controlling things." She said.

"Uh, thanks." I replied with my own smile.

"Nice job kids, now clean up and get to your next class." Coach blew her whistle once more and I started to think she _really_ liked to blow it.


	10. Kiriathaim Chapter 10 Concentrate

-Concentrate-

I concentrated harder on the fan that sat in front of me. Our task was to make the fan move, harder than it sounds. Telekinesis uses the help of your hands or arms to help make it easier to move things, without using anything; it's just your brain that has to move the item. A dull headache was forming in the back of my mind but I ignored it. A thin layer of sweat formed on my forehead and I had to refrain from wiping it away.

We had motion sensors stuck on our arms, hands and clipped onto our finger tips. It would recognise any movement. We had to sit still for another five minutes out of the twenty our teacher Kelsey- she insists we call her that- gave us the task to complete. She had demonstrated it to us in under a second and to prove she wasn't secret twitching her finger or something, she even clipped herself up.

Three minutes and not one had a fan fully spinning yet. A lot of us got the occasional twitch and I even managed to get it to move a tiny bit, but no one had full on spinning. I decided to try a different method in getting it to turn. Before I would just picture it in my mind, spinning, but now, I decided to try something a bit different.

I imagined I was the fan, feeling my 'blades' slice through the air, the speed gradually picking up, feeling the heat of the electricity that would run through me to make it move. After a minute of repeating that to me and put my body as the fan, it turned. A full circle. I imagined it going faster and it did, I was spinning the fan without moving! I almost jumped up in glee. People recognised what I was doing and their fans starting spinning too. A buzzer sounded off in the room and we all tore off the motion sensors. Sighs of relief echoed throughout the room as everyone moved their arms and cracked their knuckles.

"Good job to everyone that got their fans to spin." Kelsey congratulated us with a clap of her hands. She was kooky.

Her white hair was decorated in millions of different ribbons, her tie-dye purple and yellow shirt was knotted at the back to show a tattoo of a sun and moon on her hip. Her purple jeans were paired with bare feet. She wore round bright blue glasses and a silver, metal wrist band that worked its way up to her shoulder in intricate designs. She was like a modern version of a hippy.

"Now we'll do another exercise-" She was cut off by groans. She chuckled a bit and pushed her glasses up her nose. Her eyes were still smiling when she quietened the room down with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, shush, this includes a lot of moving around." She grinned wildly, "Now everyone line up against that wall." She pointed towards the wall that was nothing but windows. We all did as she said and I was somewhat in the middle of the row.

"Now, you all see the forest?" We nodded, "the fountain?" She pointed to a small decorative house fountain in the class room. Again, we nodded. She pulled something out of her pocket, "these matches?" We murmured 'yes's'. She smiled.

"Good, now as you can tell already, I've been working on increasing your concentration. In this exercise I want you to concentrate on doing anything with these three items simultaneously. Dexter, you're up first." She pointed behind her, which was to the board and we all chuckled.

He bounced up into the middle of the room and closed his eyes; a look of concentration took over his features. He lifted his arms up slowly as if he was in a trance but then the tense mood that was building up got ruined completely.

"What are we supposed to do again?" He asked. Kelsey shook her head and waved him away. She motioned the next person up.

Judging by everyone faring well, it looked like a fairly easy task, so I wasn't entirely nervous when it was my turn. Control three things at the same time? It was not the easiest thing to do but seven out of ten people did it already so it couldn't be the hardest.

I stood in the centre of the room and glanced at the matchbox, the fountain and the forest. I closed my eyes and pictured all three of them in my mind. Matchsticks began to lit, water would rush like the tides and the tree's swayed, all in my mind. I moved my arm in the direction of the fountain and twirled my hand in a circular motion to get it spinning. I then moved my other arm towards the trees and they started dancing. I opened my eyes and stared straight at the matches, willing them to ignite, but with no such luck. I frowned and closed my eyes deep in thought.

Heaviness suddenly fell on me and the strange choking feeling washed over my body. A pair of green eye's flashed through my mind and it took all my concentration to stop from falling. A pulsing headache suddenly swept through my mind and I retracted my arms to my body and gripped my head. I was tired and the headache turned to my whole body, wave after wave of pain tremor through my being. I heard muffled talking as though they were speaking through glass. I hand was placed on my shoulder but it felt as though it wasn't my own body it was touching, like I was separated from it.

My eyes flew open but I saw nothing. Nothing but white surrounding me. Was I standing on a floor or was I floating in air? I still felt the throb of the headache but it was duller now. A scream tore through the thick, heavy stillness and I looked around. Another echoed soon after it, but it wasn't of terror or anguish, it was more of surprise. The blankness faded to the familiar surroundings of the classroom but I wasn't on the floor like I remembered. I was hovering in mid-air like I was pinned on the cross; my arms straight by my side, my head back and my legs together. Even though I was staring at the roof, I saw everything around me and I did not like it one bit.

The water was on fire. The water from the fountain was on _fire_. The matchsticks that I tried so hard only a few minutes ago to ignite now burnt a dark black and I saw a few tree's outside take on a greyish tint.

Kelsey was ordering everyone to stay calm and she walked over to me and grabbed my ankle. She instantly retracted as if I burnt her.

_Get me down!_ My thoughts were screaming at everyone.

Kelsey gingerly reached out to take my hand and eased her palm into mine. She then closed her eyes and whispered a few soft words. Her hand was like ice. It was a burning sting and I shivered from the cold. Then I felt the heaviness lift. It started from Kelsey's hand then it worked its up my arm to my head then back down over my body. Before I could shout for glee, I dropped onto the floor like a potato sack. My vision was blurry and the headache started to subside. Black spots danced in my eyes but I turned to look at Kelsey.

"How'd I do?" I asked her, my voice coming out barely above a whisper. She smiled but her face was sad, and almost sorry. She placed a hand on my forehead and whispered. I felt drowsiness wash over me and I closed my eyes, falling into a black dream.


	11. Kiriathaim Chapter 11 Burnt

_-Burnt-_

_It was the hissing sound I noticed first in this black void. Then it was the smell of sulphur. The burnt smell of wood added to the suffocating heat that trapped me in here. What's happening? Where am I? These questions ran through my head and not even a second later maniacal laughter echoed in this dark cavern._

"_Where are you? Why, you of all people should know Koriand'r. You are in … your mind!" Shrill laughter echoed after the sentence and snake-green eyes illuminated the area._

_I was in a living room; floral printed chairs were grouped around a small glass coffee table. A coat of arms hung proudly over a burning fireplace. But that wasn't the only thing burning. Everything around me was on fire. The wooden beams that held the roof up was charred black and glowed red. Sparks flew off the red hot metal of the swords. The fire crackled and hissed around me and the maniacal laughter interrupted my thoughts once again._

"_What's wrong? Don't _remember_ this place? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" The shrill voice laughed in my ear and I looked around the burning room._

"_Should I?" I asked the voice. Great, I was talking to voices in my head._

"_Hmm, maybe." The voice was slick and I felt as though he/she was telling some inside joke that was meant to confuse me. "Don't worry your pretty little head Koriand'r. Everything will be made clear very, very, _very_, soon." The voice launched into another laughing fit and the green eyes faded out._

_The blazing fire was surrounding me, growing closer each passing second. Chairs collapsed with loud crashes, metal fizzed and the wooden beams fell from the rooftops. I felt the heat prickle my skin and burn my hair. The heat became hotter and hotter and I finally found my voice._

_I screamed._


End file.
